custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Fross
''' Fross '''is a mutated Toa of Ice, and a member of the Toa Nova. History Early Life Metru Nui Fross was a Ko-Matoran on Metru Nui before the Great Cataclysm. Fross was then put into a Matoran Pod , and was transported to the island of Mata Nui. Mata Nui Fross was awakened on Mata Nui, and actually saw one of the Toa Metru as they were turning into a Turaga, and later became suscpious of Turaga Nuju. Fross was then tasked with exploring the new island of Mata Nui along with Gren, a Le-Matoran that he liked due to him not speaking Tree-speak. During the expedition, Fross and Gren found the corpse of a Order of Mata Nui agent. On the dead agent, they found two masks; the Mask of Sonics, and the Mask of Endurance. Later, when the two Matoran presented the masks to the Turaga, they were told to keep quiet about it. Return to Metru Nui Fross then migrated to Metru Nui along with the other Matoran of Mata Nui. Spherus Magna After the Battle of Bara Magna, Fross exacutated the Matoran Universe along with the other its other inhabitents. Later, when Mata Nui's conciousness went deep into the Mask of Life, an energy pulse went out of the Ignika, and transformed one hundread Matoran into Toa, including Fross. Being in Gren's Toa Team Fross then joined his friend, Gren, in exploring the new world of Spherus Magna. During the expidition, Fross began to grow attached to their guide; Kotan. Death of a Toa Team After several weeks, Gren's Toa Team encoutered the energy being known as Spirox, and fought him. The battle resulted in the deaths of almost every member of the team, excluding Gren and Fross. Kidnapped As night fell on the day of the battle with Spriox, Fross was kidnapped by two hooded creatures, and taken somewhere. Fross was taken to strange laboratory, where he was experimented on. After the experiments were done, Fross escaped by ripping apart thing in his way. He then returned to Gren, and didn't explaine how he got the way he did. The Unification War When the Dark Hunters and their allies fought to conquer Spherus Magna, Fross fought against him, and later aproved of the creation of the Agori/Matoran Alliance. Post-War When Toa Helryx formed the Toa Guardians, and asked Fross to join, Fross refused. Gren and Fross then went on to protect Matoran and Agori villages and towns througout Alliance territory. Time as a Toa Nova Recruitment Later, after both settling and starting a public disturbance in one Agori village, Gren stopped the Agori from killing Fross, and told him of Toa Helryx's offer to join Toa Nova. Fross is currently with the Toa Nova Abilities and Traits Fross is somewhat aggresive, and is known for using violence to solve any problem that is too tough for him to solve otherwise. Fross is also known for having great distrust against Turaga Nuju. Powers and traits Fross has the limited ability to control, absorb, and generate Ice. Fross also has a slight healing ability, and is more organic than regular Toa. He also is strong and faster than an average Toa. Mask and Tools Fross wears the Mask of Endurance, which has since been enhanced so that it is even more powerful than a regular Great Mask of Endurance. Fross also has Protosteel coated claws, and a Protosteel coated blade that he can switch out his left hand for, that used to be part of his original Toa tool. Trivia *Fross is somewhat similar (in personality and origin) to the Marvel Superhero; Wolverine. Related Links Fross's MOCpage